My Life Would Suck Without You
My Life Would Suck Without You ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Alles steht auf dem Spiel, und wird von Finn, Rachel und Tina mit den New Directions für Mr. Schuester gesungen, weil der wegen der Disqualifikation nicht mit zu den Sectionals durfte. Während des Songs begreift Will, wie nah er Emma ist, die entschieden hat, als Vertrauenslehrerin zu kündigen. Er rennt den Flur entlang, um sie vor ihrem Weggang noch zu erwischen. Das schafft er auch und gegen Ende des Songs küssen sich die beiden. Das Original stammt von Kelly Clarkson aus ihrem vierten, 2009 erschienenen Album "All I Ever Wanted". Charts Lyrics Rachel: Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted, anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again Rachel mit New Directions (New Directions): 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (My life) would suck (Would suck) without you Rachel: Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight Rachel mit Finn: I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you Rachel mit New Directions (New Directions): 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (My life) would suck (Would suck) without you Tina: Being with you Is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you Tina (und Rachel): But (I can't let you go, oh yeah) Tina mit New Directions: La la la la la la La la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la Rachel mit New Directions (Rachel): 'Cause we belong together now, yeah (Now Yeah) Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (My life) would suck (Would suck) without you (Without you... Yeah...) 'Cause we belong together now, yeah (Together now) Forever united here (Somehow), yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (My life) would suck (Would suck) without you (You) Trivia *Während der Performance gibt es mehrere Tanzschritte aus zuvor performten Songs aus vergangen Episoden: **Brittany, Quinn und Santana performen ihre Choreo aus I Say a Little Prayer. **Brittany, Kurt und Tina performen ihre Choreo aus Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It). **Die Mädels machen den Karateschlag aus Tinas I Kissed a Girl. **Mercedes läuft auf den Stühlen wie bei Hate on Me. **Die Mädels machen die Bewegungen aus Push It. **Die Jungs machen die Bewegungen aus It's My Life/Confessions Part II. **Die Mädels machen die Bewegungen aus Halo/Walking on Sunshine. **Rachel und die Jungs tragen Cowboyhüte wie bei Last Name. **Brittany schleudert ihr Haar wie in Haarspaltereien. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson